1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamically shaping the spectral response with high resolution for fiber-optic applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic gain or channel equalization for erbium doped fiber amplifiers (EDFA) used in WDM networks.
2. Description of Related Art
The EDFA gain is highly non-uniform across the EDFA spectral band. Therefore gain flattening is an important part of good EDFA design and operation. Presently this is accomplished using a static gain flattening filter based on thin film filter technology or more recently on fiber bragg gratings. The dynamic aspect is covered by using a variable optical attenuator between the two stages of an EDFA.
However the previous approach is inadequate for very long links where cascading of many EDFAs and components cannot ensure adequate spectral flatness. In addition, for dynamically reconfigurable networks a static approach is inadequate. Therefore there is a need for dynamically shaping the spectral response at various points in the network for maintaining adequate end to end spectral flatness. A device for accomplishing this was invented by B. Y. Kim and others based on exciting an acoustic flexure wave along the length of a bare fiber. However this approach gives limited spectral control and the bare fiber is affected by shock and vibration. Work done at Lucent is based on spreading the wavelengths in space using a grating, followed by an array of MARS (mechanical anti-reflection switch) micromechanical modulators. This approach is limited by the fabrication difficulty and performance limitation of the MARS device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple but powerful means of dynamic spectral shaping. The ideal system should have low insertion loss, fine spectral resolution, large dynamic range, low polarization dependent loss (PDL) and simple control.
An object of the present invention is to provide controllable transmission in a communications system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide controllable transmission in a communications system as a function of wavelength.
A further object of the present invention is to provide controllable compensation for the wavelength dependent gain of EDFA""s.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide controllable and dynamic compensation for the dynamic wavelength dependent gain of EDFA""s.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in a dynamic spectral shaping device with a controllable transmission as a function of wavelength that includes a fiber optic input port providing an input beam. A wavelength dispersive element is coupled to the input port. The wavelength dispersive element spreads the input beam in at least one dimension as a function of wavelength and generates a dispersed beam. A controllable grating reflects the dispersed beam to the wavelength dispersive element and generates a recombined beam. The controllable grating provides a controllable reflectivity as a function of wavelength. A fiber optic output port is positioned to receive the recombined beam.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an optical system includes an EDFA system with at least one amplifier stage. A spectral shaping device is coupled to the EDFA system. The spectral shaping device includes a fiber optic input port that provides an input beam. A wavelength dispersive element is coupled to the input port. The wavelength dispersive element spreads the input beam in at least one dimension as a function of wavelength and generates a dispersed beam. A controllable grating reflects the dispersed beam to the wavelength dispersive element and generates a recombined beam. The controllable grating provides a controllable reflectivity as a function of wavelength. A fiber optic output port is positioned to receive the recombined beam. The optical system provides a desired controllable wavelength flatness.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an optical system includes a fiber optic input port providing an input beam and a wavelength dispersive element coupled to the input port. The wavelength dispersive element spreads the input beam in at least one dimension as a function of wavelength and generates a dispersed beam. A controllable grating reflects the dispersed beam to the wavelength dispersive element and generates a recombined beam. The controllable grating provides a controllable reflectivity as a function of wavelength. A fiber optic output port is positioned to receive the recombined beam. An EDFA is coupled to the fiber optic input port. The optical system provides a desired controllable wavelength flatness.